Titanic 2012
by Loutzy
Summary: When a filth rich well-behaved teenager steps foot in New York City, on a cold and early morning of April 15th, what happens when a boy by the name of Jack Dawson, an ever so artistic boy with an emotional background, catches her eye?
1. Titanic 2012

**Titanic: 2012**

**By: VegetarianVampire101**

_Jack and Rose both died the night of April 14__th__, 1912; or did they? When a new filthy-rich well-behaved 17 year old teenager steps foot in New York City, on a cold and early morning of April 15__th__, what happens when a boy by the name of Jack Dawson, an ever so artistic boy with an emotional background, catches her eye?_

**Rose DeWitt Bukater and Jack Dawson forever.**


	2. An Old Beggining

RMS TITANIC: 2021

**LC**

**Chapter One: An old beginning.**

The sun shone brightly through the glass window of the ship. I had just set my book down and got up for another morning of obedience and filth. That's all my family cared about; filthy, _dirty_ money.

I checked in the mirror that was hung in the high-class room I was captured within. My hair was a reckless pile of tangles and knots. I grabbed my eighty-five dollars worth of a hairbrush, and ripped though my hair.

While I was on my way of finally getting the hair to keep in place, my fingers brushed against my most prized possession; "The Heart of the Ocean".

My mother, Lizzy Calvert, said that my great-grandmother, Rose DeWitt Bukater, whom I was named after, told her to pass it on through generations. She kept her promise.

I ran towards the bathroom of the suite I was to stay within, and jumped into the shower.  
When done, I wrapped a towel around myself, and walked toward the dresser-closet.

After putting all my clothes on, I looked at myself in the wardrobe mirror. I was wearing my pink Abercrombie and Fitch tee-shirt, white American Eagle Sweat Capri sweat pants, and my bright pink uggs. Just the socks that I was wearing costed over eighty five dollars, _per pair_!

My make-up that I was now applying, consisted of foundation, just to even out my olive toned skin (Like I have flaws... please.), black thick eyeliner, which had my eyes pop, blue mascara, to let the volume of my eyelashes boost, light pink lip gloss, to have the shiny tone, and a pinch of pink blush, to bring a bit of sweet/cuteness to the look.

After that, I grabbed my one-hundred and fifty-eight dollar TNA bag, my suitcases, and walked out the door. I was on my own; my mother said it was best for me. Leaving my family, with only my five point seven million dollar bank account to help me with rent... _still_, my parents thought I would have problems with having food in the refrigerator, and gas in my car.

I got to the deck of the re-built RMS Titanic, and went to the side, where people were de-porting and boarding. It was my time to step on new land, and start a new life.

_This_ was going to get hectic.

I was finally off the boat, and out of my _excruciating_ parental grasp, and onto the real world; the one where I didn't have to pretend. Where I haven't need permission to have fun... or love; to have love.

"Rose!" I was snapped out of my daze to see my cousin, Margret Molly Brown, trying to get my attention. Well, at least I didn't have to live alone...

"Hey! Margret! I've missed you so much!"

"Same! Well, for you that is..." She paused, looking quite dumb-founded. With her Okie-tone shining through, she added, "Well, howdy! What brings you to the big apple?!" in full-out interest; yet, quite a puzzled look was plastered across her face.

I explained to her about my parents' thoughts towards this decision, and how it would affect me. She seemed to understand completely and offered a helping-hand with the bags. I accepted for only one bag and took the rest.

I chose to take a taxi to our new apartment, knowing only of the address, and telling him to keep the change; driving from one place to another... its breath-taking.

The sights to see were over flowing. They all were unique in their own special way. Very busy streets... too many people... Even the sky was full of helicopters with "Angela, Will You Marry Me?" banners and United Airlines.

Having my full attention towards the rest of the city, I did not notice the immigrant taxi driver waving his hands in my face telling me we were at our destination.

"Thank you." I shyly whispered. I got out of the cab and got to the trunk. Molly pulled out most of my baggage while I took the multiple carry-ons.

I closed the trunk up, and started towards the glass doors of the building where we had bought a Condo. But, this being New York City, I bumped into someone on the way there, dropping the entire luggage; not that I cared for any of the stuff inside it.

"I am so sorry!" I gasped. I bent down quickly and started to pick up what had fallen out of my hands. The person, whom I had bumped into, was helping me with it all. I had my hand on the book I was reading on the ship –a tragic tale of two lovers, striving for the love they shared, but it was forbidden, and could never be a possibility.

I had my hand on the book, yet, another one went to grab it for me. The second our hands had touched, I felt an electric shock, pulsing through me. I looked up at the boy who I had bumped into.

His light blue eyes were like shots of liquor; once you try it, you can't get enough of it. His amazingly straight hair that was covering up the eyes of liquor was a light chocolate brown. Yet, he had the face of an angel. Why would he ever think to cover it up?

"No," His soft voice called out, "I should be the one who is sorry. I was not looking ahead of myself..." This kept getting better and better. "Let me at least help you with your bags, so I won't have a knot in my stomach while I sleep." His face lit up. He was flirting with me!

"Thank you." I smirked. He noticed my wink after that and his smile grew.

He seemed about the same age I am; seventeen. He was wearing black skinny-jeans with a slipknot muscle shirt. He resembled the style emo. Huh...

We walked into the elevator and pressed "Top Level".

"So, how old are you?" I started. He smiled and answered:

"Seventeen. And you...?"

"Seventeen."

"What school are you going to?"

"School of Arts."

"Well, it seems we will be seeing one-another around, because that is the school I am attending, as well." He and I shared a smile at the thought. He was a really nice boy, and I was hoping to get to know him better; now I can.

The elevator beeped, signalling us to step out of the small, moving room. When we stepped out, I noticed that I will be staying in a master suite... Oh well, no big deal.

"Whoa! You're staying here?!" Well, to some people, that is. I nodded and he laughed. Curiosity stuck and I was about to question.

"Wha-?" I got cut off by the sound of his laughter. It filled the air around us, and I wanted the sound to stay with me for the rest of eternity.

"I'm laughing because to you make it seem like it's no big deal... I, on the other hand, have never in my life stepped foot into a five star luxury pent-house."

I too laughed at that. He must feel very giddy, I know I would.

"Well, welcome, and act like it's your home!"

"Wait, but what about your parents? If I was a girl and my dad caught me with a guy I hardly knew, he would-"

"Well, you're not a girl, and my parents are not present. They wanted me to start a life of my own... Well, no. _I_ wanted to start a life of my own." I smiled.

"Here, let me set your stuff in your room... Which is...?"

"I don't know. Pick whichever one would fit my personality."

"Okay." He smiled and left the room to check out my new house.

I went to the kitchen and looked in the fridge. It was full. My parents must have shipped the food. I grabbed a container (Worth only five-hundred per container) full of shrimp and dumped it out on a plate. I grabbed a cup from the cupboard and filled it with orange juice and left towards the dining room.

When I got there I found the emo looking for me.

"Whoa, you're just full of surprises!" He laughed. I looked at him questioningly. "You're eating shrimp!"

"Yep," I started, "Shipped from none other then Lisbon, Portugal!"

"And that orange juice?"

"Manchester United!"

"How 'bout the plate and cup?"

"Cancun, Mexico. Where else?"

"So, you're rich." He said it more or less like a statement then a question.

"Yes... repulsively." He decided to drop the topic.

"So... What's your name?"

"Rose DeWitt Bukater... You?" Hopefully he had never heard of my name. As you can tell, my family has riches beyond beliefs, and is fairly well known around the world.

"Jack Dawson." Well, apparently not.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**MUAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Will they ever fall in love?**

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE!**

3


End file.
